True Eyes
by WinterAihara04
Summary: AU: Berburu, satu - satunya naluri yang dimiliki Seirin. Tinggal di hutan, berburu untuk makan. Namun semuanya sudah berubah. Ketika pembantaian Seirin, hidup sekelompok remaja seperti panah. Siap menyerang atau pecundang.


12 Mei 2046.

Perang Dunia kembali terjadi. Tidak hanya negara maju yang ikut terlibat, hampir semua negara di dunia ini ikut serta dalam perang dunia.

PBB rata dengan tanah, kepercayaan rakyat terhadap pemerintah sudah musnah.

Namun kekuatan pemerintah jauh lebih kuat daripada rakyat. Mereka tidak segan - segan membunuh rakyat demi ego mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, 2/3 umat manusia musnah. Rakyat kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Dunia sebentar lagi akan 'mati'.

Pemerintah tentu saja tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban, pemerintah sepakat untuk menyantukan seluruh negara demi kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Rakyat hanya bisa menyepakatinya. Mereka sudah menyerah untuk melawan pemerintah.

Dunia baru akan dimulai dari sini...

.

.

.

.

.

―**True Eyes―**

**[ **Chapter 1Seirin **]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

(Fanfic ini tidak ada keuntungan komersil―yang gak bakal biayain saya beli komik Kurobas)

**Warning!**

[OOC, OC, Gaje, Sho-ai(mungkin), dan sejenisnya.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu - satunya yang aku bisa lakukan disini hanya berburu. Hanya perkerjaan ini yang bisa mengenyangkan perutku dan beberapa orang di kelompokku. Perkerjaan ini hanya membutuhkan panah dan senjata lainnya.

Panahku melesat, namun sayangnya sama sekali tidak mengenai sasaran. Aku menghela nafas, dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari posisi semula.

Kini sinar matahari mulai pudar. Bukan hal bagus berburu di malam hari. Walaupun peluang mendapatkan hewan lebih besar, tapi peluang untuk mati juga lebih besar.

Biasanya kalau perburuan ini tidak berhasil, aku hanya membawah buah - buah atau tanaman yang bisa kumakan. Tapi sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan dipihakku. Ada dua rubah terperangkap dengan jebakanku yang sederhana. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung menusuk mereka dengan pedangku.

Aku membawa dua binatang perburuanku di pundakku. Malam ini dan esok aku akan memakan mereka. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan daging.

Hidup di tengah - tengah hutan bukanlah suatu yang menyenangkan. Disini manusia harus menaruhkan hidup mereka dengan senjata. Mereka membuat kelompok dan berburu untuk mencari makan. Seperti awal manusia kera hidup.

Sebenarnya ada banyak kota dengan kehidupan modern di dunia ini. Tidak jarang gedung - gedung pecakar langit dengan alat - alat modern. Namun kota bukanlah tempat cocok untuk kami. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan kota semenjak kejadian yang menimpa waktu kecil.

Ketika aku berusia empat, orang - orang bersenjata lengkap tiba - tiba menyerang distrik tempatku tinggal. Bunyi tembakan berada dimana - mana, membuatku makin takut saat itu. Ketika membuka mata, bukan pemandangan menyenangkan yang kudapatkan.

Dari puluhan keluarga yang tinggal di distrik itu, hanya aku yang selamat. Bau anyir begitu menusuk di hidungku dan beberapa mayat tersebar dimana - mana. Tubuhku runtuh begitu saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku selamat karena orangtuaku. Saat penyerangan itu, mereka membuatku pingsan dan mengurungku di ruang bawah tanah―lebih tepat di lemari baju. Mereka memberiku sebuah kalung berbentuk kristal persegi panjang dengan warna biru langit.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka memberi barang seperti itu. Kejadian itu membuatku tak sanggup berjalan keluar rumah. Walau mereka sudah pergi, aku masih takut untuk bertemu mereka.

Hingga pria berambut pirang datang ke rumahku, hari kelima setelah penyerangan itu. Awalnya aku sangat takut, mengancam pria itu dengan pisau dapur. Aku tahu itu tidak berkerja, tapi ini menunjukan bahwa aku menolak dia.

Namun pria itu tidak menyerah. Setiap hari ia datang ke rumahku dan memberiku beberapa potong roti dan susu untuk makanku. Terkadang ia membawa daging domba atau kambinng yang jarang kumakan.

Hingga hari ke-27, pertahananku runtuh. Aku mencoba berbicara padanya. Pria itu―bernama Jack―tersenyum padaku. Senyuman itu hangat, kecurigaanku makin hilang. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya, termaksud diriku sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, satu - satunya yang selamat disini.

Jack mendengar seksama ceritaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat sedih atas kejadian di distrik kami. Karena itu, ia mengajakku ke sebuah kelompok yang ia bangun di hutan. Aku mengikutinya, karena Jack satu - satunya yang bisa kupercaya disini.

Akhirnya aku hidup di kelompok itu, Seirin.

Seirin sendiri hanyalah kelompok yang terdiri dari orang - orang dewasa dan beberapa remaja yang menetap di hutan selama bertahun - tahun. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Seirin tinggal di hutan. Namun aku sangat suka tinggal di hutan.

Para remaja di Seirin hari ini mendapat bagian untuk berburu. Tentu saja termaksud aku dan remaja lainnya. Apa yang kami dapat akan menjadi stok makan kami kedepan.

Aku berjalan hingga sebuah tempat yang kami tentukan, sebuah pohon besar dengan tanda silang di batangnya. Disini biasa kami memilah hasil buruan kami yang bisa kami makan atau kami jual ke kota.

"Kuroko, kau lama sekali!" teriak Aida Riko, satu - satunya wanita di kelompok kami sekaligus pelatih kami dalam berburu.

"Maaf," jawabku datar dan tanganku menurunkan hasil buruanku. "Hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan."

Riko memeriksa rubah buruanku, tidak kecil juga tidak besar. "Kagami, giliran kamu!"

Kagami, remaja yang berbadan lebih besar dari kami semua, menarik tiga ekor kijang yang tertusuk panah miliknya. Kijang itu lumayan besar, pasti ini kijang dewasa. Diantara kami, Kagami-lah yang memiliki bakat pemburu natural. Sisanya hanyalah paksaan untuk bertahan hidup.

Seingatku, Kagami datang ke Seirin dua tahun yang lalu. Nasib yang membuatnya kesini hampir sama denganku. Bedanya dia bertarung, bukan bersembunyi di balik lemari dan membiarkan orang - orang mati terbunuh.

"Kalau begini, kita bisa menjual kulit kijang dan beruang. Rubah Kuroko kurasa kita masak hari ini," sahut Hyuuga Junpei, ketua kelomppok kami.

"Kenapa hari ini makan rubah?! Lebih baik makan daging lebih empuk," kata Kagami.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Kita hanya mengandalkan stok makan kita dengan berdagang." Izumi mengambil buruannya yang berupa ular. "Berburu di musim dingin itu menyulitkan."

Aku diam - diam setuju dengan Izumi. Minggu depan salju akan turun, berarti hewan - hewan akan tidur panjang di musim dingin. Sungguh itu musim paling sulit berburu. Memang mudah berburu hewan yang tidur. Namun di musim dingin, pemburu harus siap kondisi udara yang sangat dingin, hewan yang sulit di dapatkan atau kendala lainnya di musim dingin.

Jack melarang kami berburu untuk di musim dingin. Satu minggu sebelum musim dingin berlangsung, Jack biasanya menyuruh kami untuk mengisi stok makanan selama musim dingin. Biasanya kami berdagang di musim dingin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami.

Setelah selesai memilah - milah buruan, kami berjalan menuju rumah kami yang ditengah - tengah hutan. Rumah kami hanyalah berupa perkampungan rumah pohon. Tidak ada istimewa kecuali jembatan - jembatan penghubung rumah - rumah pohon lainnya.

"Kuroko, kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" kalimat yang muncul dari mulut Kagami, membuatku berbalik melihat Kagami.

"Ya, sepuluh tahun aku tinggal bersama Jack. Menurutmu disini bagaimana, Kagami-kun?" tanyaku balik.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku tinggal di hutan. Dua tahun disini benar - benar menantang nyaliku! Berbeda sekali tinggal di kota. Kalau makan, tinggal bawa uang ke restaurant."

"Kalau ke restaurant hanya memakan waktu. Lagi pula dari rumah ke kota butuh waktu satu hari," balasku.

"Apa kau pernah ke kota?"

Aku mengganguk. "Sebelum aku dipungut Jack, aku tinggal di kota bersama keluargaku." jawabku sembari mengalihkan perhatianku. "Aku memiliki nasib sama sepertimu, Kagami-kun."

"Kau―"

"―bedanya aku bersembunyi di lemari, bukan bertempur seperti kau lakukan."

Kagami terdiam, melihat diriku yang enggan untuk melanjutkan cerita masa laluku. Namun aku yakin, Kagami ingin kejelasan lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi mereka menyerang kami tanpa ampun. Kalau saja orangtua-ku tidak menyembunyikan aku di lemari atau Jack tidak datang, mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu," lanjutku.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menyerang distrikmu. Bukankah itu aneh jika mereka kita tanpa alasan," sahut Kagami.

"Entahlah," jawabku datar. "Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Sampai sekarang hanya mengingat lambang mereka."

"Lambang? Aku malah membawa lencana penyerang distrikku!"

"Kamu menyimpan lambang itu?" Kagami mengangguk sambil nyengir. "Boleh lihat enggak? Mungkin lambang itu pernah kulihat."

Kagami merogoh saku celanannya. Sekejap, aku tersentak ketika melihat lencana itu. Sebuah lencana emas yang memiliki desain panah dan senapan membentuk silang. Aku ingat lambang ini.

"Lambang ini―kelompok mereka."

"Eh?"

"Kelompok ini yang menyerang distrikku." Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Kalau begitu... kelompok yang menyerang kita itu―sama."

"Bagus!"

Mata biruku membulat sempurna. Bagus? Apa yang bagus? Justru itu petanda buruk.

"Kalau itu, kita bisa balas dendam bersama."

"Balas dendam, kau bodoh." Aku berjalan lebih cepat darinya, lalu menatapnya dari depan. "Aku sudah nyaman hidup sebagai pemburu. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, kenapa kau tidak beritahu ke Jack, kenapa harus aku?"

"Jack? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengannya."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Kagami. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, aku juga sama seperi Kagami. Butuh tiga tahun aku akhirnya mempercayai Jack sebagai keluargaku.

"Aku tidak begitu suka dengannya. Dia terlalu lembek, apalagi dihadapanmu. Dia kelewat jaim," ucap Kagami.

"Kau baru tiga tahun di Seirin. Tak lama kau akan suka dengan Jack." Aku menatap Kagami datar. "Lalu kenapa kau lebih percaya denganku ketimbang yang lain?"

"Karena aku percaya."

"Hah?"

Kagami melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku percaya kalau kau orang baik. Terserah kau mengatakan apa, tapi naluriku mengatakan akan baik kalau mempercayaimu. Lagipula kita memiliki nasib yang sama."

"Oh ya? Itu konyol." Hanya itu yang kubisa kukatakan.

Sesungguhnya hanya Jack yang kupercayai. Aku tahu, seharusnya masa lalu tidak baik jadi patokan kehidupanku. Namun apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, membuatku takut.

"Lencena yang bagus."

"Pelatih?!" Kagami langsung menyembunyikan lencenanya ketika melihat Riko di depannya. "Jangan seenaknya lihat - lihat!"

"Siapa suruh jalan lambat kayak siput!" seru Hyuuga. "Kalian ngobrol asyik sekali. Sampai - sampai kami tidak diajak."

"Ini urusun kami," balas Kagami sambil cemburut.

"Kalau bicara soal lencana, kami selesai membuat pin," Furihata Kouki menunjukan tujuh pin tembaga. "Pin ini simbol kita sebagai seorang pemburu Seirin."

Aku menatap jeli pin yang kini di tanganku. Pin tembaga dengan desain segi lima dan dua panah berbentuk 'X' diatas segi lima itu. Segi lima itu hampir mirip dengan tameng prajurit. Di samping pin itu terdapat sayap kecil.

Aku tahu arti lambang itu. Tameng disitu berarti bertahan hidup dengan panah-berburu. Sayap disamping pin menyimbolkan kebebasan berburu. Itulah simbol yang dirancang Jack saat mendirikan Seirin.

Aku menyematkan pin itu di dada kiriku, begitu juga semuanya. Ide pin yang dicetuskan Riko membuat menyenangkan hati kami. Setelah kami lalui bersama, akhirnya kami memiliki sesuatu yang menandakan ikatan kuat kami.

Tiba - tiba seekor burung melesat ke arah kami. Burung berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan kain merah mengalungi lehernya. Aku kenal burung itu. Begitu aku merentangkan tanganku, burung itu langsung sigap mendarat di tanganku.

Burung itu―hewan kesayangan Jack. Ia akrab denganku, itu wajar. Setiap hari aku selalu berjumpa dengannya. Kalau bukan Jack, aku memberi makan kepadanya atau mengajaknya berjalan - jalan.

Burung itu menunjukkan kakinya. Secarik kertas terikat kakinya. Kanan kiriku membuka kertas itu. Apakah Jack mengirimku sebuah pesan? Pesan apa?

Mataku terbelak begitu melihat pesan yang dituliskan oleh Jack. Kagami dan yang lain menatapku penasaran melihat tingkahku makin aneh.

"Seirin―" Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya, tapi aku harus. "―Seirin diserang."

Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku berlari ke arah Seirin. Tidak peduli dengan panggilan Kagami, aku terus berlari. Semak - semak dan pohon - pohon kuterobos begitu saja. Aku harus ke Seirin sekarang juga.

'Seirin diserang, Kuroko pergilah ke tempat yang aman dengan yang lain.'

Aku tetap berlari. Aku tidak peduli dengan peringatan Jack. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke Seirin. Seirin―satu - satunya rumah yang kumiliki sekarang.

Ketika begitu sampai di gerbang Seirin, anehnya semua energi di tubuhku terasa hilang begitu saja. Lenyap tanpa sisa. Lariku makin melamban, lalu diam di tengah - tengah rumah kami.

Dari semua pemandangan di dunia ini, hanya pemandangan ini yang tidak pernah kulihat. Terserah mereka menyiksaku seperti apa, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ini.

Ya, darah tersebar dimana - mana. Bukan darah berasal dari hewan buruan kami. Darah itu berasal dari orang - orang dewasa.

Seirin dibantai habis - habisan disini. Tidak ada yang selamat.

Kecuali kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―To be Continued―

Siip! Akhirnya selesai juga! Tinggal menunggu review~

Setelah menempuh ujian yang amat sangggatt menyulitkan, guru di sekolah bikin BT, akhirnya saia bisa nulis cerita ini :D

Sebenarnya ini dua ide ceritaku yg kusatuin. Terus terinspirasi ama novel Hunger Games (Katniss! I love you!) Padahal banyak banget ffku yg belum kulanjutin. Tapi malah seenaknya buat ff baru XP

Siipp Review or Delete this story *prinsipku :D


End file.
